Le Chant du Cygne
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Swan Song" d'Amanda1.  Après avoir été vaincu par Ashley Riot dans la Forêt des Lucioles, Grissom veut prendre sa revanche. Mais le destin est cruel, et les voix dans sa tête ne proviennent pas que de son imagination...
1. Chapitre I,  Prologue

_Crédits_

Les personnages et l'univers de Vagrant Story sont la propriété intellectuelle de Squaresoft (enfin, Square Enix maintenant)

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal. com ; désolée pour les espaces, effacez-les pour accéder à l'adresse). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p><em>Religion, nf : Fille de l'Espoir et de la Peur, qui explique à l'Ignorance la nature de l'Inconnaissable<br>_

* * *

><p>La Forêt des Lucioles ressemblait plus à un édifice cristallin qu'à une véritable forêt. Son silence surnaturel pouvait la faire passer pour morte. Des plantes y poussaient toujours, et il y avait au moins un semblant de faune, mais ce labyrinthe d'une sombre magnificence n'avait rien d'un bois honnête. Même si l'influence des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi forte ici que dans Léa Mundis, son emprise était suffisante pour maintenir la Forêt dans les frontières de la cité maudite. Elle était tout aussi démoniaque que le reste de la ville. Il n'était pas un être mort ou vivant dans Léa Mundis qui ne fût déformé par les Ténèbres. Au lieu d'animaux, il n'y avait que des monstres vicieux et assoiffés de sang. Léa Mundis corrompait les humains de la même manière, avec simplement plus de subtilité. Rien n'était plus simple pour les Ténèbres que de manipuler les vivants.<p>

La mort n'offrait aucune issue face au mal qui maculait chaque pierre de la ville et chaque arbre de la forêt comme du sang refusant de disparaître. Les âmes qui mouraient dans la forêt connaissaient le même sort que celles qui mouraient dans la ville. La Mort Incomplète. La mort vivante. Un destin pire que la mort elle-même.

Le vent se calma dans une clairière aux limites de la Forêt des Lucioles. Les créatures éponymes dérivèrent autour de la Course du Bûcheron, comme des lutins dans un rond de sorcière. La Course était bordée par un mélange infranchissable d'arbres, de rochers et de monticules de terre. Les lucioles se répandirent lentement dans la clairière. La puanteur d'une créature invoquée était toujours forte ici, et troublait les insectes. Ils fuirent la présence du mal. Cependant, celui-ci n'était déjà plus présent physiquement. Il ne restait que les résidus de l'invocation, comme une fumée invisible dans l'air.

Il y avait dans cette clairière d'autres choses, plus tangibles que la présence d'une invocation. L'endroit portait les traces d'une bataille récente. La mousse avait été foulée par de nombreux pieds, et on y voyait de plus grandes traces à l'endroit où quelqu'un s'était effondré. Les troncs et les branches de certains arbres avaient été entaillés par des lames sifflantes. D'autres avaient été carbonisés par des éclairs qu'aucun orage n'était venu provoquer.

Il ne restait plus qu'un être vivant dans la clairière, et il était accroupi au sol au milieu de la mousse et des feuilles. Son épée, profondément enfoncée dans le tapis végétal et l'humus sur lequel il reposait, était le soutien sur lequel il s'appuyait. Et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré des attaques psychologiques qui l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme. Son tourmenteur était à présent parti, mais le souvenir de leur conversation le hantait toujours. Cet endroit était vraiment déterminé à le plonger dans la confusion et le doute jusqu'au bout.

L'homme finit par tirer son épée du sol. La lame acérée était couverte de sang. Il le fit vite disparaître en l'essuyant sur les vêtements d'un cadavre tout frais juste à côté de lui. Maudits Crimson Blades... Ils étaient tous si impatients de le tuer, et ne semblaient pas déterminés à le laisser tranquille alors même qu'il avait tué quelques-uns de leurs commandants. Quelle bande d'imbéciles.

Il acheva de nettoyer sa lame et la rengaina, sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à l'homme qu'il avait tué. Cela faisait un dévot corrompu en moins dans le monde.

Il quitta ensuite la clairière, se frayant un chemin entre les arbres, vers la sortie de la Forêt de Lucioles.

Son timing était excellent.

S'il était resté quinze secondes de plus dans la clairière, il aurait vu le cadavre remuer.


	2. Chapitre I, Partie 1

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal. com). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p>Durant ses trente années de vie, le sergent Grissom des Crimson Blades ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange.<p>

Il se trouvait accroupi au bord de la clairière, à côté d'une des marques de brûlure qui défiguraient maintenant le sol de la Course du Bûcheron. Accroupi. Il était pour le moment trop difficile pour lui de se tenir debout. Il avait essayé, pourtant, mais son corps s'était montré raide et rétif. Son esprit était au départ aussi peu coopératif que son corps, mais le brouillard commençait à se dissiper. La mobilité lui revenait, petit à petit, avec une lenteur frustrante. Un peu de récupération par-ci par-là... Le prêtre s'impatientait.

L'odeur d'herbe brûlée qui avait envahi la clairière faillit lui donner la nausée. C'était une odeur forte. Trop forte. Tout était excessif, à présent. L'odeur de brûlé était trop intense. Le soleil brillait trop fort. Le vent était trop froid. Et il se sentait bien trop épuisé.

Pire qu'épuisé, à vrai dire. Rien n'allait plus. Toutes les sensations, de la fatigue à la douleur en passant par l'inconfort et le malaise, se mêlaient et se superposaient en lui, mais aucune ne l'atteignait autant qu'elle aurait dû. Comme si un nuage venait amoindrir leur intensité.

Sa force lui revenait lentement mais sûrement, mais il avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Et il brûlait de savoir depuis combien de temps il était là.

Les signes de la bataille étaient encore frais dans la clairière, il n'avait donc pas pu rester inconscient trop longtemps. Il était cependant dur de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la fin du combat. Quelques heures, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas assez précis. Chaque heure comptait maintenant. Chaque _minute_ comptait. Les Blades devaient se regrouper au coucher du soleil, pour tenir dans la ville ou se retirer jusqu'à l'aube. Grissom ne pourrait quitter assez vite cette ville maudite, quand viendrait l'heure de le faire. Mais il lui restait des choses à faire ici. Des choses qu'il avait échoué à accomplir durant le combat.

Les marques que portait la Course lui permirent de reconstituer l'affrontement. Cette brûlure était l'endroit où un de ses sorts avait manqué de peu Sydney. Cette déchirure dans le sol était là où Ashley et le Dark Shadow invoqué par Grissom avaient croisé le fer. En arrivant dans la clairière, Grissom avait trouvé Sydney en train de tracer un cercle magique sur le sol, pour invoquer une autre de ses créatures des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son incantation. Mais quand Grissom avait tenté de l'attaquer en le prenant par surprise, le soi-disant prophète avait riposté en le blessant grièvement à la poitrine, et avait eu le cran de lui dire de ne pas lancer lui-même une invocation. Le combat avait ensuite suivi son cours. Ashley Riot y avait mis fin en enfonçant son épée dans le torse de Grissom.

Oui, tous ces évènements étaient toujours _très_ clairs dans sa tête.

Ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs agréables. Dans le feu de l'action, inonder Sydney et le Riskbreaker de sorts lui avait procuré une sorte de joie sauvage, mais il avait perdu le combat. Et il n'aurait pas dû quitter ce champ de bataille vivant.

Pour la troisième fois, Grissom tenta de se lever, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent au milieu de l'opération. Il poussa un grognement irrité en atterrissant sur le tapis de feuilles, de mousse et de terre. Pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de quitter quoi que ce soit.

Son attention se reporta sur la plaie dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait examiner de près, mais voir l'endroit où Ashley l'avait transpercé était troublant. Heureusement, il n'avait plus mal. La plaie avait beaucoup saigné, mais elle n'était plus douloureuse comme avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Elle n'avait donc finalement pas été fatale, mais l'avait mis hors-course pour de bon.

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il luttait pour s'asseoir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il en avait déjà perdu des quantités lors du combat, et continuait d'en perdre maintenant.

Avec un air absent, Grissom essuya sa bouche et son menton d'un revers de manche, puis entreprit d'épousseter un peu son uniforme ruiné. Le Riskbreaker devrait apprendre à vérifier que ses victimes étaient bien mortes avant de les enterrer prématurément. Enfin, s'il les avait enterrées. Grissom était plutôt content que ce n'ait pas été le cas avec lui. Son réveil aurait été encore moins agréable s'il avait dû se dégager d'une pile de pierres ou d'un pied de terre parce qu'un Riskbreaker n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il n'y avait même pas de chants d'oiseaux pour donner un peu de vie à la forêt. Rien que le glapissement distant de l'un des monstres engendrés par les Ténèbres. La brise légère qui soufflait sur la Course n'amenait avec elle que peu de lucioles. Une chose qui était toujours restée _très _claire dans l'esprit de Grissom était le nombre de lucioles qui flottaient dans cette maudite forêt. Il avait erré ici assez de temps pour le savoir. En revanche, il était incapable de dire combien de fois il était passé aux mêmes endroits alors qu'il essayait de suivre les instructions de Rosencrantz. "Suivez les lucioles, elle se rassemblent là où le mal est le plus puissant."

Les traits de Grissom se crispèrent. Rosencrantz. Une vermine de la Ligue. Enfin, une _ancienne _vermine de la Ligue. Après avoir perdu Ashley et ses Blades dans le feuillage épais et le labyrinthe d'arbres, Grissom avait vite compris deux choses.

La première : il allait mettre un long moment avant de s'extraire de la forêt.

Et la deuxième : Rosencrantz était un immonde salopard.

Son esprit le harcela d'images d'Ashley et Rosencrantz jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à rester immobile. L'épuisement ne l'avait pas quitté, mais il sentait sa force revenir. La confusion demeurait également, comme une brume persistante. Mais les choses auraient pu être pires. A son réveil, il n'était même plus capable de se souvenir de son propre nom. Ashley ou ce chien de prophète avaient dû s'acharner sur son crâne. Tout dans son esprit semblait décalé, déplacé. Il ne lui avait fallu que trop de temps pour finalement revenir à lui. L'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il s'était réveillé avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se convaincre que ses yeux étaient bel et bien ouverts, et que ce qu'il voyait était le ciel nuageux et non les lumières vives qui lui avaient arraché sa vision lorsque l'épée d'Ashley l'avait transpercé.

A présent, Grissom n'en était que plus déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était venu ici pour tuer Ashley, et avait échoué misérablement. Il voulait aussi tuer Sydney, et avait échoué encore plus misérablement. Cette fois-ci, il ajouterait Rosencrantz à la liste. Travailler avec l'ancien Riskbreaker à la loyauté fluctuante avait appris certaines choses à Grissom, et notamment qu'il fallait prendre tout ce que disait cet homme avec un grain de sel. Et pourtant, sachant cela, il avait suivi à la lettre ses indications. C'était une erreur qu'il était certain de ne pas répéter.

Se trouver au bord de la clairière était une chance pour lui. Il finit par poser la main sur une branche de pin, basse et solide, entaillée plus tôt par un coup d'épée égaré. Après avoir murmuré une prière rapide pour la force, Grissom s'empara de la branche. Ignorant la sève collante qui se répandait sur ses gants, il commença à se lever.

Cela lui demanda bien plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur la branche puis contre le pin pour arriver à tenir sur ses pieds. La station debout, quelque chose qui lui avait jusque-là semblé simple et naturel, était devenue un calvaire. Ses articulations étaient raides et endolories. Ashley et Sydney l'avaient sans aucun doute laissé pour mort, mais il doutait qu'il se serait senti plus mal s'il l'avait vraiment été.

L'arbre resta son soutien pendant un long moment. Encore un peu de temps, et il pourrait se préparer à revenir sur ses pas. Pour ce qu'il en savait, la forêt pouvait encore s'étendre sur cinq ou dix kilomètres devant lui. Au moins en retournant là d'où il venait, il aurait une idée, même vague, de la marche à suivre. S'il réussissait à regagner le Souterrain Ouest, il pourrait ensuite revenir dans le centre-ville et retrouver les hommes de Guildenstern ou de Tieger.

Mais tout cela viendrait quand il arriverait à marcher. Pour le moment, le plus crucial était de purger son esprit du brouillard. Il se sentait à moitié endormi alors qu'il était certain d'être éveillé. En tant que prêtre et sorcier non-officiel, Grissom se devait d'avoir l'esprit clair et ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sa concentration flancher. Un sort mal lancé pouvait aisément le tuer. Il avait vu cela arriver à d'autres. Pour le moment, le seul exercice mental dont il se sentait capable consistait à combler les crevasses apparues dans sa mémoire. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose, il lui fallait du temps avant d'y arriver. Cela n'allait pas.

Les évènements des dernières heures étant les plus clairs dans sa mémoire, il entreprit de remonter à partir de là, faisant de son mieux pour se souvenir de chaque détail. L'arrivée à Léa Mundis. Les créatures démoniaques que les Crimson Blades avaient eu à affronter là-bas. La réalisation progressive que ce qui se passait ici allait bien au-delà de la mission qu'on leur avait confié, et qui était d'expulser la secte de Müllenkamp de la ville. Le meurtre de Duane, son frère. La course-poursuite dans la forêt. Et le point culminant d'une confrontation de mauvais augure entre Sydney et lui, un combat à deux contre deux ; d'un côté, Sydney et Ashley Riot (un autre Riskbreaker de la Ligue dont Dieu seul devait connaître les intentions), de l'autre, Grissom et l'armure vivante qu'il avait invoquée. Un combat éprouvant qui avait trouvé sa fin lorsqu'Ashley avait transpercé l'armure légère de Grissom au moyen d'une rapière d'acier vraisemblablement volée à un Crimson Blade. Grissom était ensuite resté à moitié conscient pendant un certain temps, et ce qui s'était gravé dans son esprit l'avait renforcé dans sa conclusion que Sydney Losstarot n'était qu'un chien manipulateur qui devait être réduit au silence.

Grissom essaya de se détacher de tout ceci. Loin d'éclaircir son esprit, ces souvenirs l'emplissaient de rage.

Un autre lui revint, qui venait de bien au-delà des murs de Léa Mundis. Il s'était imposé à lui de façon complètement inattendue, et bien trop facilement.

Une voix criait. On lui hurlait dessus.

Un jet de sang. Du métal chaud au creux de ses mains.

Rien de bien agréable.

D'instinct, il porta la main à son cou, pour toucher l'amulette qu'il gardait sous le col de son uniforme. Ce n'était... qu'un souvenir de sa famille, et de son foyer. A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas une amulette, plutôt une broche pendant au bout d'une chaînette argentée. La plus belle création de son père. Le Chant du Cygne. Sa mère l'avait portée chaque jour sans exception, et il en avait hérité après sa mort. Depuis, il la gardait toujours sur lui, cachée dans ses poches ou sous son col, autour de son cou. Duane ne devait même pas savoir qu'il l'avait.

Devait. Avait dû, plutôt. C'était la première fois qu'il oubliait que son frère était mort.

Il chercha l'amulette pour se rassurer, et ne trouva rien.

Ses doigts étreignirent son cou. Le poids réconfortant du pendentif n'était pas là, et il ne sentait pas la chaîne. Il commença à paniquer.

Par miracle, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre en lâchant la branche pour fouiller ses poches. Son inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'amulette l'empêchait de réaliser qu'il tenait de nouveau debout. Mais il savait que chercher dans ses poches était vain. Il avait toujours porté l'amulette autour du cou depuis son arrivée dans Léa Mundis, suivant la croyance que l'argent repoussait le mal. La belle affaire. Même les pouvoirs du Seigneur lui-même ne pouvaient repousser les Ténèbres.

Après s'être assuré que l'amulette n'était pas en sa possession, il commença à fouiller autour de l'endroit ensanglanté où il était revenu à lui, agenouillé au sol, retournant l'herbe, la mousse et la terre à la recherche d'un éclat argenté. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de la boue.

Il se sentit assez stupide en réalisant finalement ce qu'il faisait. Il était à genoux, cherchant sa chère amulette alors qu'il devrait se soucier de tant d'autres choses. Sortir de la ville avant le coucher du soleil. Non, sortir de la _forêt_ avant de sortir de la ville avant le coucher du soleil. Trouver ce qui restait des Blades. Affronter les spectres et les morts-vivants qui grouillaient partout dans cette maudite ville. Trouver Sydney. Rosencrantz.

Ashley.

Grissom réalisa aussi que son bâton avait disparu, en même temps que toutes ses possessions. Ce gredin de Riskbreaker se servait sur ses victimes, et n'avait pas fait d'exceptions pour Grissom.

Maudit voleur de la Ligue. Voleur. _VOLEUR !_

– Bon Dieu, calme-toi ! murmura le prêtre à l'adresse de son esprit inondé par la rage.

La fureur embrumait encore davantage son esprit. C'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix _éviter_. Et la tâche ne s'annonçait pas facile s'il se mettait dans des états pareils à cause d'un bijou.

Mais la perte de son amulette l'affectait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, rien n'y faisait. Ashley Riot semblait s'être donné pour mission de lui arracher tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il lui avait déjà pris Duane, le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille. Il avait tué un par un les Blades, sa seconde famille. Et l'amulette. Riot ne s'était pas contenté de vouloir le tuer, il avait en plus fallu qu'il s'en aille avec un trophée.

Il était dur pour Grissom de rester calme avec toutes ces pensées en tête.

Il eut moins de mal à se lever que la première fois, mais son corps était toujours aussi raide et rétif, comme s'il s'appliquait à délayer chacune de ses réactions. Il allait devoir s'y habituer. Comme il allait devoir s'habituer au froid glacial qui régnait dans la forêt. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas qu'il eût fait aussi froid avant.

Légèrement tremblant, Grissom se dirigea vers le chemin par lequel il était arrivé. L'idée d'être seul dans Léa Mundis, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il retournait au centre-ville, il retrouverait certainement les hommes de Guildenstern. Si Dieu était avec lui, il croiserait d'abord Riot. Et cette fois-ci, le pillard ne lui résisterait pas. Grissom jura que Riot ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour accomplir le dessein que lui réservait Sydney. Les Crimson Blades allaient écraser ces païens de Müllenkamp et leur chef Sydney, et c'était exactement ce que Grissom entendait faire. Une fois qu'il serait débarrassé de sa confusion et de sa faiblesse.

Il revint vers la forêt, tentant de se souvenir de tous les endroits par lesquels il était passé et se demandant pourquoi il faisait si froid. Et pourquoi le vent ressemblait à un millier de cris distants.


	3. Chapitre I, Partie II

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal .com). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p>La rivière qui coulait à leurs pieds avait un étrange effet apaisant. Au milieu de l'horreur et des ténèbres qui avaient avalé la ville, le bruit de l'eau prenait un aspect reposant. Le pont enjambant cette rivière s'était effondré lors du grand tremblement de terre, créant un chiasme supplémentaire dans la ville. Le courant qui traversait Léa Mundis de part en part était rapide et traître, et avait déjà emporté avec lui de nombreuses vies, avant comme après le séisme. Écouter le doux clapotis de l'eau en cet endroit où elle ralentissait était suffisant pour que certains s'abandonnent à un sentiment de fausse sécurité.<p>

Neesa entendit la rivière cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à l'ancien emplacement du Pont Kesch. Tieger était déjà là, et l'y attendait. Il était assis sur un muret envahi par la mousse, en train d'affûter sa fidèle francisque.

– Le Centre-ville Est est sécurisé, signala-t-elle en venant vers lui.

Le grand homme aux cheveux argentés leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

– De la résistance ?

– Qui aurait été là pour nous résister ? rétorqua Neesa en s'approchant de la rivière.

Elle finit par poser la tête de son marteau de guerre au sol, pour mieux s'appuyer sur l'autre extrémité de la poignée. Le sommet de la tête s'ornait d'une pointe très acérée maculée du sang des morts comme des vivants. D'ordinaire, Neesa était très méticuleuse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir ses armes, mais les combats incessants ne lui donnaient plus vraiment le temps de penser maintenant à nettoyer le sang. Il en allait de même pour les blessures. Les plaies non-traitées pouvaient ruiner le corps de la même façon que le manque d'entretien ruinait une arme. Pour Neesa, les blessures étaient cependant moins préoccupantes. Les monstres les plus rapides parvenaient parfois à lui infliger quelques égratignures, mais elle était vivante et eux tous morts. Son uniforme noir était imprégné de sang (dont très peu lui appartenait) et de sueur, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

– Les êtres froids, répondit simplement Tieger. C'est leur ville.

– Ne nous fais pas passer pour des envahisseurs, Tieger, soupira aussitôt la jeune femme. Cette ville appartient aux Ténèbres. Les êtres froids ne sont que des pantins. Ils ne possèdent rien.

Tieger hocha la tête et recommença à aiguiser sa hache. La ville était calme autour d'eux, plongée dans un silence surnaturel qui forçait les Crimson Blades à rester constamment à l'affût. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes finissaient très vite morts. Les Ténèbres avaient déjà pris la moitié de leurs soldats. C'était une perte considérable et inacceptable, qui coûterait sans doute sa tête à Guildenstern dès que les survivants reviendraient à Valnain. Si toutefois ils revenaient vivants. On était déjà l'après-midi, et l'implacable commandant des Crimson Blades ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préparer à ordonner la retraite. Il devait pourtant savoir que les êtres froids envahiraient les rues la nuit, et qu'aucun endroit ne serait alors sûr. Même des guerriers endurcis comme Tieger et Neesa n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se mesurer aux créatures qui commenceraient à écumer les rues de Léa Mundis sitôt la nuit tombée.

De jour, la ville du dessus était une cité fantôme. Elle semblait... endormie. A l'abandon.

La nuit, elle révélait son vrai visage de source des Ténèbres.

La beauté passée de Léa Mundis n'avait pas été anéantie par le tremblement de terre comme l'avaient été ses habitants. Le séisme qui n'avait pas laissé âme qui vive avait miraculeusement épargné l'architecture. Les rues étaient parfois tordues, et certaines se terminaient même par des fosses insondables, mais les bâtiments en eux-mêmes étaient pour la plupart intacts. Pour ce que Neesa en avait vu, il en allait de même dans les souterrains. Le temps semblait avoir eu plus d'impact que les secousses. Vingt-cinq ans... Les Ténèbres avaient largement eu le temps de proliférer.

Neesa se retourna vers la rivière, à la recherche d'un passage à gué. Les restes du pont pouvaient faire l'affaire, avec un peu d'efforts. L'eau brunâtre, où flottaient des enchevêtrements d'algues et d'autres débris, ne paraissait pas particulièrement accueillante. Elle l'était d'autant moins que tous les Blades savaient que l'un de leurs camarades y était tombé, et était mort noyé, empêtré dans les débris. Ils pensaient tout du moins que c'étaient les débris et les plantes qui l'avaient entraîné au fond de l'eau. Mais ce n'étaient sans doute pas les seules choses qui pouvaient entraîner des hommes vers leur mort dans cette ville.

La surface de Léa Mundis avait été répartie entre les bataillons de Crimson Blades. Celui que commandait Neesa occupait la rive gauche, et celui de Tieger la droite. Quant à Guildenstern, il avait la charge du nord et du sud de la ville. Neesa espérait le croiser pour lui demander combien d'hommes il avait perdu, mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il n'avait laissé qu'un vague message disant qu'il se rendait dans la cathédrale.

Neesa reporta alors son regard vers l'édifice qui s'élevait au centre de la ville. Ses flèches brillaient sous le soleil et lui donnaient un air grandiose, même de loin. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce que Guildenstern entendait y trouver. Des disciples de Müllenkamp, peut-être ? Mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà été tués ou expulsés, et leurs dernières poches de résistances étaient crevées une à une. Ils étaient incroyablement peu nombreux. Neesa n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée persistante qu'ils n'étaient que des trompe-l'œil destinés à faire passer pour authentique la présence de Müllenkamp dans la ville. Guildenstern avait dû s'en rendre compte, et pourtant, il persistait à se diriger vers la cathédrale. A moins que Sydney n'y fût en personne, cela ne valait certainement pas le délai qu'il imposait ainsi à tous les Blades.

Mais après tout, la guerre n'était qu'une succession de changements, auxquels il fallait s'adapter. Si Guildenstern ne revenait pas, elle et Tieger regrouperaient les Blades et ordonneraient la retraite jusqu'à l'aube suivante. Leur commandant était trop pris dans sa chasse à Sydney et au Gran Grimoire pour donner d'autres ordres que "Prenez cette ville !" et "Écrasez Müllenkamp !"

Tieger acheva d'aiguiser sa hache, et la rangea avec un soupir fatigué dans le harnais qui prolongeait son armure.

– Combien est-ce que tu en as perdu ? s'enquit-il.

– Un. Il a disparu, mais personne ne s'attend à le retrouver vivant.

– Hmph. J'en ai perdu huit rien qu'en revenant ici. On tombe comme des mouches, Neesa.

– Guildenstern s'en moque, dit amèrement la jeune femme. "Écrasez Müllenkamp", qu'il nous répète, pendant qu'il court après Sydney et son précieux Grimoire. Il chasse le Roi Lion sans se soucier de la meute qu'il a aux trousses.

– Ce Sydney est doué pour la fuite. Mais c'est la meute qui m'inquiète le plus. Pour l'instant, on tient la ville, mais il sait qu'on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça une fois qu'il fera nuit.

– On s'en ira avant, Guildenstern ou pas.

Tieger regarda pensivement autour de lui.

– Et les autres ? Samantha ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Avec son cher Roméo. L'amour l'a rendue complètement aveugle aux dangers de la ville.

– Duane ?

– Tué par le Riskbreaker de la Ligue.

– Grissom ?

– Je ne sais pas. Pour ce que j'en sais, il se dirigeait vers la forêt des Lucioles pour rattraper Sydney et le Riskbreaker. Cette tête de mule a dû se faire tuer dans ces bois maudits.

– Et ça ne te préoccupe pas plus ?

Neesa fixa Tieger un moment, puis ce fut à elle de ranger son arme en soupirant. Comme beaucoup de Blades, elle avait noué des liens proches avec ses camarades. Tieger était comme un grand frère pour elle, quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa véritable famille. Quant à Grissom, elle ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que Tieger, mais il faisait aussi partie de sa nouvelle famille. Même si le jeune prêtre pouvait être insupportable, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Mais elle était une guerrière. Et les guerriers perdaient sans cesse leurs frères d'armes. En deux ans, Neesa avait vu mourir deux amis proches. Au vu de la situation dans Léa Mundis, elle risquait fort d'en perdre bien d'autres.

– Grissom sait se débrouiller, déclara-t-elle fermement. Il maîtrise la magie, comme beaucoup d'autres Blades. Si ça peut l'aider, tant mieux.

La pratique de ce qu'on appelait pudiquement les "arts obscurs" n'était pas si rare que l'on pouvait le croire au sein des Crimson Blades. Mais Neesa n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'apprendre autre chose qu'un sort de téléportation limité et une magie de soin basique. Ses talents de guerrière étaient déjà suffisamment bien développés et bien entretenus pour la sortir des pires sacs de nœuds. Les raffinements de la magie ne l'intéressaient pas.

– Les Blades sont venus au rapport, ajouta-t-elle. Ils disent que le Riskbreaker n'est pas loin.

– On le poursuit ? enchaîna Tieger.

– On le chasse. C'est un animal dangereux, et personne ne veut de lui ici. La Ligue n'a pas à se mêler de cette histoire.

Tieger se leva et rajusta un peu son armure. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de tuer le Riskbreaker, bien au contraire. Trop de chevaliers étaient morts sous sa lame. Il s'était établi comme un ennemi du cardinal, et un danger pour leur mission dans Léa Mundis.

– Ça ne finira donc jamais ? demanda Tieger en regardant l'interminable labyrinthe de rues qui s'étalait de part et d'autre de la rivière.

Neesa suivit son regard. Le soleil avançait bien trop vite dans le ciel. Bien sûr que si, tout ceci allait se finir. Quand tous les vivants de la ville seraient morts.

– Espérons que non, répondit-elle simplement.


	4. Chapitre I, Partie III

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal. com). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p>Si une partie de Léa Mundis était plus irritante que les autres, c'était bien les Souterrains. Ce dédale de places et de rues enfouies reliait entre eux les différents quartiers de la ville, la carrière de chaux abandonnée, des tunnels à l'origine prévus pour l'évacuation de la ville et maintenant bouchés par les éboulements, et la Forêt des Lucioles. Léa Mundis était une merveille architecturale, sous la surface comme au-dessus. A l'apogée de la ville, le passages grouillaient de vie alors que les gens allaient d'une place marchande à l'autre pour acheter nourriture, vêtements et produits importés à des commerçants à la langue bien pendue. "Venez trouver ici les meilleures épices de tout Valendia !" "Voyons, c'est une misère pour des joyaux pareils !" "Du tissu de première qualité, tout droit sorti des plus grands ateliers du sud !" Mendiants, saltimbanques et détrousseurs côtoyaient les honnêtes marchands dans les souterrains. Un marché sans cesse animé pour une ville sans cesse animée.<p>

Les petits détails étaient à eux seuls admirables. Les lampadaires en étaient le meilleur exemple. La magie qui les alimentait était ancienne, même pour Léa Mundis. Ils éclairaient les places le jour, puis quand venait la nuit, leur lumière se tamisait, mais sans jamais s'éteindre complètement. Ils donnaient un éclat joyeux aux souterrains, et comptaient au nombre des merveilles de Léa Mundis.

Mais tout ceci appartenait désormais au passé. Les tunnels et les places avaient été abandonnés et s'effondraient lentement mais sûrement. Le vif éclat des lampadaires avait cédé la place à une lueur bleue fantomatique, vacillant comme un millier de feux follets. Les légendes disaient après tout que les feux follets étaient les âmes d'enfants morts, et de fait, il y avait dû y avoir beaucoup d'enfants parmi les milliers de morts du tremblement de terre. Ou peut-être étaient-ce simplement les Ténèbres qui avaient corrompu la magie des lampes. Léa Mundis réservait un tout autre sort aux morts.

Les murs bleutés des Souterrains chantaient leur propre chanson, où se mêlaient les hurlements des âmes à l'agonie et de lointains rires d'enfants. Chaque partie de la ville avaient sa propre mélodie. Les âmes criaient toutes, mais jamais la même chose.

Grissom n'avait pas trouvé l'endroit si irritant quand il y était passé pour la première fois, avec un groupe de Crimson Blades. Mais à présent, il se sentait très vulnérables, et le fait d'être désarmé ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en remettre à Dieu si quelque chose venait à l'attaquer ; tout ce qui lui restait pour se défendre, c'étaient ses sorts, et il ne savait pas s'ils étaient vraiment fiables alors que sa concentration pouvait lui faire défaut à tout moment. Le brouillard n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Étrange situation que la sienne. Il faisait le signe de croix d'une main et lançait des sorts de l'autre.

– Hypocrite.

Grissom s'arrêta brusquement dans l'un des couloirs tous identiques des Souterrains. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, et écouta avec autant d'attention qu'il en était capable.

D'où cela venait-il ?

Les voix désincarnées n'avaient rien de nouveau. Tant de chevaliers avaient juré en avoir entendu à un moment ou à un autre depuis leur arrivé ici. Peut-être était-il atteint à son tour.

Mais elles semblaient si réelles, pas comme de simples fragments de son imagination. De temps en temps, il entendait des voix lointaines, qui disparaissaient quand il leur criait de se taire. Il ne savait pas encore si elles venaient de sa propre tête, de sombres maléfices de Léa Mundis ou de Blades tout juste dans sa portée auditive, mais il était presque certain que la dernière n'était qu'un fruit de son imagination. Il n'avait été appelé ainsi que trop de fois, généralement par des révolutionnaires ou des conspirateurs que l'on emmenait parce qu'ils s'étaient opposés au Cardinal.

_Hypocrites, vous et votre maudite Église ! A mort le Cardinal ! Vous brûl'rez tous en enfer et je danserai sur votre tombe !_

Des idiots.

Soulagé de n'avoir été victime que d'une hallucination auditive, Grissom continua son périple dans les Souterrains. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait. Être perdu commençait à se placer très haut sur la liste des choses qu'il détestait.

Cet endroit avait le potentiel pour effrayer beaucoup de gens, mais il le préférait maintenant de loin à la Forêt des Lucioles. Ce maudit bois n'était qu'une succession de mauvais souvenirs dans sa tête, le pire de tous étant son long et frustrant retour vers le Passage du Chasseur. Dix minutes lui avaient suffi pour être complètement perdu dans la végétation dense. Il avait passé un temps abominablement long à errer dans cette forêt où chaque segment de sentier ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au précédent. Une chose était dorénavant certaine, il continuerait de la maudire jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

C'est un coup de chance qui l'avait ramené devant les escaliers de pierre par lesquels il était entré dans la forêt. Il pouvait toujours voir les empreintes laissées quelques heures plus tôt par Riot, Rosencrantz, lui-même et deux de ses Blades, Faemdos et Lamkin, qui avaient disparu peu de temps après s'être enfoncés dans les bois. S'ils s'étaient perdus, ils étaient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Telle était la loi tacite de Léa Mundis.

Grissom s'efforça de chasser la forêt de son esprit alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profond dans les souterrains. A vrai dire, dès qu'il le pourrait, il serait ravi de chasser toute cette ville de ses pensées. Infestée de cadavres ranimés, d'hérétiques de Ténèbres dont personne ne connaissait la puissance réelle... Le Cardinal avait eu raison d'envoyer les Blades là-bas. Détruire la ville était le seul moyen d'en éradiquer le mal, mais la faire tomber était loin d'être chose facile. Les seuls ordres de Guildenstern étaient de détruire Müllenkamp. Grissom avait abandonné cela pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord régler le cas d'Ashley Riot, et il voulait se réserver ce plaisir. Tout le monde semblait s'être rué en même temps vers Léa Mundis. Éliminer la Ligue de la course pour la ville précipiterait l'extermination de Müllenkamp.

Sans compter qu'il allait venger le meurtre de son frère.

Et reprendre son amulette à ce maudit Riskbreaker.

La place où il venait d'arriver était, comme toutes les autres, illuminée par le bleu spectral des lampadaires. Et elle n'était pas vide. Même ceux qui auraient été incapables de voir les silhouettes des revenants se détacher à la lumière auraient pu les repérer à leurs gémissements de douleur. Grissom avait commencé à les entendre bien avant d'arriver sur la place. Il avait entendu ces créatures à l'aller, alors qu'il était avec ses Blades. Mais il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais remarqué la douleur qui teintait leurs voix mortes. Une douleur aveugle, désespérée, d'êtres qui réclamaient plus que la demi-vie à laquelle ils étaient condamnés... Ils voulaient la vie alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'être libérés...

Grissom fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y prêtait la moindre attention maintenant. Même Dieu ne pouvait plus sauver les revenants ; ils ne pouvaient qu'être anéantis par le fer et la magie. Mais la douleur l'atteignait depuis qu'il était revenu dans ces maudits couloirs.

Cela l'énervait presque autant que les créatures elles-mêmes. Les revenants, les "êtres froids", étaient de stupides agrégats de souffrances et de chair pourrie. Ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre que le besoin d'entraîner autrui vers sa mort. Grissom avait vu des Blades trancher leurs membres, et ils continuaient de revenir comme si un bras en moins n'était rien de plus qu'une égratignure. Ils attaquaient seuls aussi souvent qu'en meute, et avaient tué des compagnies entières de soldats. C'étaient des monstres, des démons, des créatures maudites qui ne connaissaient rien que la soif de sang.

Et à présent, quand Grissom passait parmi eux, ils semblaient à peine le remarquer.

Il s'en était déjà rendu compte dans la première salle infestée de revenants où il était passé. Il avait rasé les murs dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention, et était rentré dans une goule particulièrement nonchalante et bien cachée. Cela l'avait assez surpris pour qu'il eût été très près de lancer le plus puissant de ses sorts de foudre, avant de réaliser que le revenant ne l'attaquait pas. Il avait simplement reprit son équilibre, sans pour autant bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis dans un audacieux moment d'expérimentation, Grissom s'était posté devant un autre revenant à moitié pourri, toujours prêt à lancer un sort si jamais il décidait de remarquer sa présence. Il était même allé jusqu'à toucher du doigt la poitrine du monstre, sans déclencher la moindre réaction chez ce dernier. Ce devait être une bonne chose, en tout cas, cela valait toujours mieux que d'affronter des revenants de tous poils à chaque coin de rue. Mais malgré cette pensée rassurante, Grissom trouvait la situation infiniment plus troublante.

Les morts-vivants de cette pièce n'étaient pas différents de ceux qui écumaient le reste de la ville. Quelques-uns traînaient leurs pieds décomposés sur la place, cherchant futilement quelque chose qu'ils avaient perdu de leur vivant. Les autres étaient par terre, étendus comme devaient l'être des cadavres honnêtes ou alors repliés sur eux-mêmes, attendant que des vivants passent à leur portée.

Grissom laissa un des revenants errants le dépasser. La chose était drapée dans les restes d'un uniforme de garde civil léamundien, et les trois doigts qui restaient à sa main droite tenaient une hachette. Elle se dirigea mollement vers un tunnel qui menait Dieu sait où, suivant sans doute son ancien itinéraire de patrouille. Grissom attendit pour entrer que le mort-vivant fût loin derrière lui. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde s'approcher des revenants, même s'ils n'étaient pas disposés à l'attaquer.

Finalement, ce fut un des cadavres ranimés qui attira son attention, plutôt que l'inverse. Une faible magie en émanait, différente des Ténèbres qui possédaient les âmes et contrôlaient les corps. Celui-ci était un sorcier, ou plutôt, il en avait été un de son vivant. Ses haillons portaient un symbole qui pouvait être celui des gardes léamundiens. Peut-être les mages de toutes sortes faisaient-ils partie intégrante des défenses de la ville.

Le mort (qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une morte, car il était trop décomposé pour que Grissom puisse déterminer son sexe) se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, le corps affaissé vers la droite. Il tenait entre ses mains un sceptre de jolie facture. C'était ceci qui intéressait le prêtre ; Riot lui avait volé le sien en même temps que l'amulette. Les sceptres pouvaient être utilisés comme n'importe quelle autre arme, pour porter des coups, mais leur véritable intérêt était de pouvoir amplifier la magie de leur porteur. Et Grissom avait besoin d'autant de pouvoir que possible pour affronter de nouveau Riot. Être désarmé ne faisait que le mettre sur les nerfs.

Sans surprise, le cadavre ne réagit pas alors que Grissom lui ouvrait les mains. Un doigt pourri se détacha au passage, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. Si les expériences passées du prêtre n'étaient pas suffisamment convaincantes, celle-ci était la preuve irréfutable que les créatures ne prêtaient strictement pas la moindre attention à sa présence. Quoi que cela signifie, ce n'était sans doute pas si terrible.

Le sceptre passa sans difficultés des mains du revenant à celles de Grissom. Il était plus lourd que le Shillelagh, son ancienne arme, étant fait de fer plutôt que d'acier. Grissom fut un peu déçu par sa prise inconfortable, mais relativisa en se disant qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester désarmé. Et malgré ce petit souci d'ergonomie, sa trouvaille n'était pas dépourvue d'intérêt. Le long de sa poignée avaient été gravées des formes sinueuses, dans les méandres desquelles se nichaient de petits symboles. Sans doute quelque formule écrite dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela ne ressemblait en tout cas ni à aucune langue commune, ni au Kildéan.

– M'sieur, c'est pas à vous.

La petite voix aigüe parla si soudainement que Grissom faillit en lâcher le sceptre.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pouvait trouver ici, et quelque chose venait de se glisser derrière lui. S'il se laissait si facilement prendre au dépourvu, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Il se retourna vivement, parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche du propriétaire de la petite voix. Ce qu'il vit le fit cligner des yeux à au moins dix reprises.

Une petite fille était plantée là, et le regardait avec ses grands yeux enfantins.

A nouveau, il cligna des yeux. Un enfant. Une fillette en robe bleue. Elle tenait une poupée dans ses bras. De longues couettes blondes encadraient sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Une _petite fille _? Que faisait-elle ici ? Des _chevaliers_ se faisaient massacrer par dizaines dans ces souterrains, alors comment un enfant pouvait-il survivre ici ?

En la regardant de nouveau, Grissom eut sa réponse. Ses grands yeux enfantins et curieux avaient l'éclat jaune et mat de la mort incomplète, et sa peau était d'un gris cadavérique. Quant à sa robe bleue et blanche, elle portait au niveau du ventre une affreuse tache de sang qui semblait avoir été laissée par un coup d'épée.

Cette petite fille était elle aussi une revenante. Et elle lui parlait.

Grissom fit un pas prudent en arrière, serrant bien fort le bâton. Il était tentant de déchaîner un sort sur elle et de l'anéantir. Enfant ou pas, c'était un des morts-vivants de Léa Mundis. Elle était condamnée à rester ici, sans jamais mourir... Peut-être pouvait-il la libérer de ses chaînes et envoyer sa jeune âme à Dieu. S'il savait comment faire. Il soupçonnait que la destruction des corps possédés ne faisait rien de plus que renvoyer les âmes à leur errance.

La petite rit de sa posture défensive, et serra plus fort sa poupée contre elle. Sauf que cette poupée était en réalité un couteau, une longue dague à la lame dentelée et couverte de rouille d'un bout à l'autre. Et elle le portait comme un doudou.

– Soyez pas bizarre, m'sieur. Vous avez pris quelque chose. C'est pas bien de voler, vous savez. Ma maman me l'a dit.

Malgré son état, elle se comportait jusque-là comme tous les enfants vivants que Grissom avait vus. Il se détendit un peu. Mais pas trop ; les petites mortes-vivantes armées de couteaux n'étaient pas moins dangereuses que toutes les autres créatures qui rôdaient ici.

– Ce n'est pas grave... petite... articula-t-il (parler aux monstres de Léa Mundis n'était pas très naturel pour lui). Cela ne le dérangera pas.

– Oh si, oh si, ça la dérangera beaucoup ! rétorqua aussitôt la fillette.

La. Le cadavre était donc celui d'une femme ?

La petite fille tira la langue au prêtre, ajoutant encore au baroque de la situation. Sale petite insolente.

– Je suis là pour purger cette ville du mal... alors ne manque pas de respects aux serviteurs du Seigneur, la prévint-il.

Comme si cette enfant démoniaque allait l'écouter.

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle parut faire. Restait encore à savoir si elle s'en souciait vraiment ou pas.

– Le Seigneur ? Comme le Duc ? demanda-t-elle avec une naïveté toute enfantine, ignorant le reste de sa phrase.

– Dieu.

Les petits sourcils de l'enfant se froncèrent alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre.

– Dieu... ? Les Dieux. Y en a plein, vous savez.

– Il n'y en a qu'un, répliqua fermement Grissom.

Il ne réalisait même plus l'absurdité de sa situation, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'était engagé dans un débat théologique au pire moment possible, et qui plus est avec une revenante miniature qui ne devait même pas savoir quoi que ce soit de la religion.

– Non, non ! Maman dit qu'il y en a beaucoup, et ils sont tous...

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, sans pour autant parvenir à trouver ses mots. A la place, elle étendit les bras et commença à tourner sur elle-même. Grissom regardait avec inquiétude le couteau qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main droite, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de l'attaquer avec. Après avoir pirouetté tout son content, elle s'arrêta et se remit à serrer le couteau contre elle, tout en adressant à Grissom un regard impatient, comme s'il était censé avoir compris.

Il poussa un soupir. Pourquoi parlait-il à une revenante haute comme trois pommes ?

– Tu es morte, petite, signala-t-il.

Ses grands yeux enfantins clignèrent. Puis elle rit, la lame du couteau contre sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses gloussements.

Grissom s'y attendait un peu. Morte ou pas, elle restait une petite fille, et se comportait comme telle. Et ce serait un vrai déshonneur pour les Blades que de périr des mains de créatures pareilles. Grissom fit volte-face, le sceptre toujours en main. Dialoguer avec les revenants n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas que quelque chose tira le bas de sa chemise. Il se tendit, de peur que la petite ne se décide enfin à jouer son rôle de monstre et à l'attaquer.

Mais quand il se retourna, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait senti. Elle avait attrapé d'une main un pan de son vêtement blanc, et tirait dessus. Le couteau se balançait négligemment dans son autre main.

– On joue ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Cela rappelait tellement à Grissom un véritable enfant qu'il se mit à en trembler mentalement.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec les petites filles, répondit-il froidement – il n'avait jamais été connu pour être très patient avec les enfants.

La petite tira à nouveau sa chemise.

– S'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît ? _S'il vous plaît !_

– _Non._

Vexée, elle le lâcha en tapant du pied par terre, et alla s'asseoir contre le pied d'un lampadaire pour croiser les bras et bouder. Cela ne dura pas longtemps ; dix secondes à peine, et elle commençait à tracer quelque chose par terre avec son couteau.

– Ta maman n'est pas là, dit Grissom alors qu'elle s'appliquait à l'ignorer. Tu es morte. Ta maman est morte.

La fillette continua de faire crisser son couteau sur les pavés, traçant de fines lignes blanches qui pouvaient vaguement ressembler à des bonshommes.

– Maman est juste là, déclara-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

– Il n'y a que des fantômes ici.

– Idiot, Maman est juste _là_ ! protesta-t-elle en se levant et en pointant du bout de son couteau l'un des revenants immobiles.

– Petite, elle est _morte_, contra Grissom, sans savoir pourquoi il tentait de raisonner avec cette petite. Qu'elle soit ou non consciente de son état, elle était morte et au-delà de toute aide.

Ayant fini sa petite comédie, elle sautilla jusqu'au revenant et alla se cacher derrière sa silhouette pourrie, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Et en riant, elle revint se cacher complètement. La nervosité de Grissom revenait maintenant avec force. La fillette continuait de rire alors qu'il reculait vers la porte la plus proche. Quelle erreur cela avait été de perdre du temps à essayer de sauver un mort-vivant ! Quelle que soit la forme qu'ils prenaient, ils n'étaient que des cas désespérés.

– Hé, il faut qu'on _joue _! cria-t-elle alors qu'il avait atteint le pas de la porte.

– Je vais jouer avec toi... plus tard, grommela-t-il pour lui faire plaisir.

Sous-estimer les morts-vivants avait été une erreur fatale à beaucoup trop de Blades ce jour-ci.

La petite revint près du lampadaire et commença à jouer à la marelle sur les dalles craquelées. Quand elle fut directement sous la lampe bleuâtre, ses grands yeux revinrent vers lui. Elle sourit.

– C'est pas avec _moi_ que tu vas jouer ! dit-elle en brandissant de nouveau son couteau.

La lumière était maintenant assez vive pour que Grissom se rende compte que ce qui le tachait n'était pas de la rouille, mais un liquide sombre et séché.

La pointe du couteau ensanglanté semblait n'être dirigée vers rien du tout. Juste l'air et les murs bleutés, froids et indifférents du Souterrain.

– _Ils_ veulent jouer avec toi, murmura-t-elle comme si c'était un secret de la plus haute importante. Hein, qu'ils veulent jouer avec toi ?

Grissom quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put. Seul le rire de la fille le suivit.


	5. Chapitre I, Partie IV

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal. com). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p>Le monde invisible de Léa Mundis est une sombre merveille pour qui peut le voir. Parmi les corridors et les places, et même parmi les arbres de la forêt, des âmes vagabondent le long de ce chemin infini qu'est la mort incomplète. Chaque crevasse de chaque mur, chaque pavé de chaque rue... Tous fourmillent de fantômes. Leur chair a disparu depuis longtemps, mais leurs âmes restent piégées par la ville jusqu'à ce que leur mort devienne complète d'une façon ou d'une autre.<p>

Les âmes de Léa Mundis ne sont pas ce que l'on pourrait croire. Ce ne sont pas des spectres à forme humaine qui apparaissent sur le lieu de leur mort, sans parvenir à se détacher du monde des vivants. Ce ne sont que des esprits, guère plus consistants que des présences.

Pour les rares qui peuvent les voir, ce ne sont guère plus que des brumes évanescentes. Mais elles peuvent parler. Peut-être pourraient-elles raconter leur histoire à ceux qui les interrogent. Mais le seul langage qu'elles parlent depuis qu'elles ont franchi le seuil de la mort est celui de l'agonie déchirante, du désespoir, et du désir d'une vie à jamais perdue. Les quelques-uns qui se sont aventurés dans Léa Mundis après sa chute, et qui ont survécu pour en parler, disent que le vent glacial qui souffle dans la ville morte est le cri des âmes perdues, à la recherche de corps pour poursuivre le cycle de la mort incomplète. Ces âmes errent sans fin jusqu'à trouver une chair. Lorsque qu'elles sont chassées de leur nouvel ancrage, elles partent à la recherche du suivant. C'est un cercle vicieux, sans fin, qui se poursuit jusqu'à ce que la chair pourrisse ou que l'âme elle-même soit détruite. Il n'y a pas de pensée, rien que la douleur, la solitude et l'attente.

Cependant, toute règle a ses exceptions.

Les rues de Léa Mundis étaient un trait de lumière dans les ténèbres de la ville. Elles étaient loin d'être un havre de paix, mais tous ceux qui émergeaient des souterrains étaient immensément soulagés de revoir la lumière du jour, même au cœur d'une cité fantôme.

Pourtant, cette même lumière n'avait jamais été aussi peu attirante pour Grissom. Il était resté dans l'ombre de l'arcade séparant le Souterrain de la ville, préférant se tenir à l'écart du soleil. Le bref moment qu'il avait passé exposé à la lumière avait été profondément inconfortable, et il s'était dépêché de se réfugier dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Son séjour prolongé sous terre avait dû lui laisser des séquelles. Le simple fait de regarder en direction de l'astre du jour lui faisait tourner la tête, et lui donnait la chair de poule. C'était fort déplaisant.

L'ombre de l'arcade lui avait permis de se reposer un moment. Vers la fin de son périple dans les souterrains, un malaise sournois avait grandi en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point où il n'était plus capable de l'ignorer. Il tremblait. Fort. Cela avait déjà commencé dans la forêt, mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant sa rencontre avec la petite fille. Il avait ensuite attribué ce trouble à la nervosité, et peut-être aussi à la peur. Mais même après qu'il se fût assuré que la petite morte était bien loin derrière lui, les tremblements étaient toujours là, et gagnaient même en intensité.

A présent, Grissom était blotti sous l'arcade, se frottant vigoureusement les bras comme dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Le soleil brillait nonchalamment au-dessus de lui, et il grelottait comme s'il était pris dans une tempête de neige. Il était impossible qu'il fasse si froid dans Léa Mundis. Il était impossible que ce soit toujours dû à cet enfant mort. Et de toute manière, le frisson n'était pas que mental. Il _sentait _le froid. Peut-être un des cadavres putréfiés lui avait-il transmis quelque maladie alors qu'il errait dans les Souterrains. Dans sa tête, c'était un destin bien pire que de finir déchiqueté par les monstres eux-mêmes. Au moins, il pouvait combattre les spectres et les revenants. En revanche, s'il connaissait les bases de la guérison, il n'avait ni l'expérience, ni les ingrédients nécessaires pour se donner les moyens d'affronter une maladie mortelle.

De longues minutes passées à trembler, recroquevillé là où il était, lui donnèrent envie de tout oublier et de rester ici. Son étrange voile de confusion demeurait, une preuve de plus qu'il était malade. Il lui faisait souhaiter d'oublier Riot, Sydney, Rosencrantz, d'oublier de fuir la ville, et de rester assis là, à attendre que l'épuisement et les tremblements disparaissent d'eux-mêmes. Il lui murmurait de se reposer un moment. Grissom ne s'était pas reposé depuis... de longues heures. Rien qu'une minute. Jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent. Il se rétablirait vite s'il se reposait...

Ces suggestions rassurantes et muettes étaient assurément tentantes. Grissom voulait vraiment se reposer. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, comme s'il pouvait s'endormir à tout instant. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de le faire pour de bon fut le bruit caractéristique d'une vieille porte grinçante que l'on ouvre, et qui venait d'un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Grissom rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Riot se glisser dans l'ouverture de la porte, la refermant ensuite derrière lui.

Tremblements ou pas, il se leva immédiatement. L'opération fut aussi pénible que dans la forêt, mais l'arcade lui offrait un soutien solide, qu'il utilisa jusqu'à ce qu'il eût retrouvé son équilibre. Riot. Il était juste _là._ Dieu avait sans doute fini par décider d'aider son serviteur. Il aurait pu fouiller la ville pendant des heures, voir des jours, sans trouver la moindre trace de Riot, et l'homme venait de passer à même pas cent mètres de lui. C'était parfait. Trop parfait.

Grissom marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte qu'avait passée Riot. Les bâtiments ne lui offraient aucune ombre où il pourrait s'abriter, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. C'était étrange. La lumière ne le blessait pas physiquement, elle se contentait de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle était trop chaude. Trop vive. Trop éblouissante.

Même cet inconfort ne put venir à bout de son impatience. Il pouvait presque sentir le poids de l'amulette revenue autour de son cou, et voyait déjà l'expression du visage haï de Riot lorsqu'il vengerait la mort de son frère. Il était si _près._ Une fois qu'il aurait accompli son devoir envers son frère et lui-même, il pourrait enfin retrouver les survivants des Blades et porter le coup de grâce à Müllenkamp avant de sortir de cette maudite ville.

A cause de la rouille qui avait rongé les gonds, Grissom dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à ouvrir la porte, mais quand il y parvint enfin, il entra sans hésitation dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Il pouvait presque y _sentir_ la présence de Riot. Il était si concentré là-dessus qu'il parvenait presque à ignorer les tremblements.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Avant même d'avoir passé deux autres portes, il grelottait plus fort que jamais. L'air même de la ville semblait saper ses forces et glacer son sang dans ses veines. S'il combattait Riot dans ces conditions, il signait son arrêt de mort. Pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Le Riskbreaker ne le laisserait pas pour mort une seconde fois.

Mais si cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Grissom, il s'appliqua à l'ignorer.

Les pièces suivantes n'étaient dans sa tête qu'un gigantesque embrouillamini de pierre nue. Sa vision était floue, et son esprit refusait de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. En fait, il ne comprit rien de ce qui lui arriva jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux sur le sol de pierre froide.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et leva la tête. Il était revenu entre les murs bleus et glacés des Souterrains sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était revenu sous la lumière sinistre et surnaturelle des lampes magiques, au milieu des gémissements des âmes, qui gagnaient en volume à chaque seconde... Il était revenu à l'endroit qui le ferait frissonner s'il n'était déjà pas agité de tremblements qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des spasmes.

Il était à présent incapable de se lever. Peut-être étaient-ce vraiment des spasmes. Le froid qui l'enveloppait était douloureux, débilitant, et empirait.

Grissom ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il lutta un moment pour enlever ses gants avant de réussir à les déchirer, puis frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer. Il se mit aussi à souffler dessus, mais même son souffle semblait glacial. De toute façon, logiquement, s'il était malade tout ceci était vain.

Logiquement. Cela aurait pu importer s'il pensait toujours logiquement.

Grissom tremblait toujours de tout son corps quand il s'effondra. Mais le point culminant avait déjà été atteint. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne bougeait plus du tout.


	6. Chapitre I, Partie V

Ceci est la traduction en français de la fiction _Swan Song, _par Amanda1 (barhaven. livejournal .com). Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le lui faire savoir !

* * *

><p>– Un pouls, Tieger. Je veux un <em>pouls,<em> bon sang de bois !

– Neesa, calme-toi.

– Je suis calme. Trouve-moi juste un pouls.

– S'il en a toujours un.

Neesa garda un bras autour de la poignée de son marteau alors qu'elle se penchait, ignorant la raison et son bon sens de guerrière, cherchant un pouls absent. Tieger faisait de même. Les gros doigts de l'homme parcouraient le cou de Grissom à la recherche du moindre signe de vie.

Elle suivit du bout des doigts les veines du poignet gauche de Grissom, sans rien sentir. Mais la froideur cadavérique de sa peau avait anéanti tous ses espoirs avant même qu'elle eût pu en avoir. Grissom était glacé, comme un homme mort depuis des heures. Et Neesa ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la plaie qui traversait sa poitrine de part en part. Aucun homme n'aurait pu survivre après avoir été ainsi transpercé. La blessure avait cessé de saigner depuis longtemps, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de sang à l'endroit où le prêtre était étendu. Avait-il réussi par quelque miracle à se traîner jusqu'ici après avoir été attaqué ailleurs ?

Cette découverte macabre n'était jamais que la dernière surprise que Léa Mundis avait trouvé pour eux. Des cadavres ambulants, les Ténèbres surgissant de partout et sous toutes sortes de formes, des monstres – qui n'existaient que dans les _contes de fées _! – rampant dans les ombres... Et maintenant, le corps ensanglanté d'un camarade, étendu sur les pavés comme s'il avait délibérément été posé ici, pour que les autres le retrouvent.

Neesa avait presque oublié ses inquiétudes au sujet de Grissom quand elle et Tieger étaient partis à la recherche du Riskbreaker. Elle s'était contentée d'espérer le retrouver une fois qu'ils se seraient chargés de Riot. Trois officiers des Crimson Blades représenteraient un danger plus que raisonnable pour tout ce qu'ils pourraient croiser dans cette maudite ville. Qu'elle le reconnaisse ou pas, Grissom était un expert des arts obscurs. Cela suffisait à en faire un adversaire redoutable, quelle que soit la nature de l'ennemi. "Retourner le mal pour le mettre au service de Dieu", avait dit un des clercs hypocrites pour décrire l'utilisation des arts obscurs. "Combattre le feu par le feu", en somme. De jolis arguments, qui ne valaient pas grand-chose aux yeux de Neesa. Enfin, si ça avait pu l'aider à survivre, tant mieux pour ces satanées Ténèbres.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Grissom s'était frotté à quelque chose de bien plus fort que lui.

– Froid comme la mort... constata sombrement Neesa.

Elle se pencha encore plus en avant, ignorant les mèches blanches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit tout près de la poitrine de Grissom. Elle écouta attentivement pendant un moment, sans sentir ni entendre la moindre respiration.

Tieger, lui, abandonna finalement sa recherche désespérée d'un pouls. Pas le moindre battement. Rien du tout. Il était mort, et cela depuis déjà un bon moment.

– Il est parti...

Neesa hocha lentement la tête. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier ce que leur avait déjà appris la froideur et la sinistre teinte grise de sa peau. Un autre de leurs frères était mort.

L'escalier bleuté qui menait aux Souterrains. Tieger fit le signe de croix en l'air, un vieux réflexe pour se garder du mal. Si la ville avait eu une voix, elle se serait mise à rire de ce geste pathétique et superstitieux.

Neesa fixa un moment le cadavre, impassible. Elle n'avait pas de larmes à verser pour lui. C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était ainsi fait tuer. "Combattre le feu par le feu" ? C'était plutôt "jouer avec le feu et se brûler avec". Elle n'arrivait pas à s'apitoyer sur le sort de Grissom quand, le connaissant, elle était certaine qu'il s'était engagé dans un combat perdu d'avance qu'il aurait facilement pu éviter s'il avait un peu réfléchi. Les idiots dans son genre mouraient vite dans Léa Mundis. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Pourtant, une partie de son cœur n'écoutait pas la voix de la raison et du scepticisme, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir, pour Grissom, Duane et tous les autres. Idiots ou pas, ils étaient morts. Il ne leur restait plus de famille qui pourrait porter le deuil. Neesa ne pouvait leur accorder qu'une minute de silence, et encore. Quand le sort des vivants était aussi incertain que maintenant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'offrir le luxe de penser trop aux morts.

Mais ce silence était douloureux. Il était douloureux de savoir qu'ils était condamnés à un destin pire que la mort, la mort incomplète et l'errance éternelle qui attendaient les âmes de Léa Mundis. Savoir qu'un camarade connaissait ceci était plus que troublant, c'était sinistre et effrayant. La mort était censée être une libération pour les alliés et les ennemis, pas le début d'un nouveau cercle vicieux de souffrances.

Le bruit sourd que fit la porte en bas des escaliers lorsqu'on l'ouvrit en grand rompit le silence recueilli qui avait commencé à s'installer.

Neesa leva les yeux, avant de se lever toute entière. L'intrus n'avait pris aucune précaution pour faire une entrée discrète, ou en tout cas, il ne s'y prenait pas convenablement. Il regardait derrière lui, vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Neesa et Tieger.

La jeune femme le reconnut immédiatement. C'était un Riskbreaker. Plus exactement, c'était Ashley Riot. Le Riskbreaker qui avait tué et blessé presque autant de Blades que les monstres de Léa Mundis, dont tous les déplacements laissaient une trace sanglante dans les rues de la ville, et qui complotait probablement avec Sydney...

La vermine de la Ligue qui avait tué Duane et Grissom.

Riot ne les vit qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'immobilisa, la main toujours sur la poignée, mais il ne la rouvrit pas. Son regard un peu ébahi croisa celui de Tieger.

Durant ce bref instant où le temps parut se figer, l'esprit vif de Neesa analysa son ennemi en détail, à la recherche d'une faiblesse, n'importe laquelle. Un bouclier circulaire, légèrement ébréché, était accroché à son avant-bras gauche par une sangle de cuir. Il portait dans l'autre main une rapière d'acier, sans doute volée à une de ses victimes. Partout où sa peau était nue, on pouvait y distinguer des blessures plus ou moins bien cicatrisées, plus ou moins récentes. Il y en avait une particulièrement importante et fraîche sur son épaule gauche. Un point faible potentiel. Ses cheveux bizarrement coiffés et ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, de sueur et de saletés diverses. Comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas dû arrêter de se battre pour sauver sa peau depuis maintenant plus de six heures. Mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde épuisé. Il était aussi dangereux que lorsqu'il était sorti du siège de la Ligue.

– Toi... grogna Tieger, empoignant sa hache en un éclair, comme si ce n'était qu'une hachette et non une énorme francisque. C'est toi le responsable !

Sa voix de stentor résonna dans l'espace étroit. Riot raffermit sa prise sur son épée et commença à revenir vers la porte.

– Tu l'as tué, siffla Neesa en brandissant son marteau à son tour.

Bientôt, un nouveau sang viendrait s'ajouter à ceux qui salissaient déjà sa pointe.

Riot fit un pas en arrière. Il avait l'air un peu confus. Bien sûr, il ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu le plaisir de croiser le fer. De toute manière, la plupart de ceux qui affrontaient Neesa et Tieger pour la première fois ne survivaient pas très longtemps aux présentations. Leur espérance de vie se mesurait même en secondes.

Le Riskbreaker avait l'air d'être plutôt bon dans son domaine. Peut-être pourrait-il durer quelques minutes.

Tieger donna un grand coup de hache dans le mur, assez pour faire trembler la salle. Un gros bloc de pierre tomba du plafond et se brisa sur les marches de l'escalier.

– Tu le paieras de ton _sang._

La vue de deux officiers des Crimson Blades avançant vers lui, prêts au combat, dut réussir à intimider le Riskbreaker. Il remit la main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitant sans doute entre l'affrontement ou la fuite. Cet homme était sans doute un guerrier accompli. Les guerriers savaient quand l'esquive était la meilleure stratégie. Peut-être était-il plus intelligent que ce qu'avait imaginé Neesa. Se battre, ou battre en retraite.

Il choisit la seconde option. Dans sa fuite, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Neesa et Tieger étaient plus rapides. Le temps que Riot referme la porte, ils étaient au bas des escaliers. Il ne leur échapperait pas. Son sang n'allait pas tarder à venir orner le marteau de Neesa.

En combat comme en-dehors, Riot était rapide, lui aussi. Mais sa fuite ne fut pas assez vive. Avant qu'il revienne au milieu de la place qu'il avait traversée quelques minutes plus tôt, les Blades avaient rouvert la porte. Tieger le rattrapa presque aussitôt. D'une main, il envoya sa hache vers le crâne de Riot, mais celui-ci parvint à l'éviter, et la tête damasquinée ne frappa que le sol. Neesa l'approcha par l'autre côté, et fit décrire à son marteau un grand arc de cercle pour rabattre Riot vers son partenaire. Ils l'avaient pris en tenaille.

La place était un peu plus étendue que la moyenne, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui la distinguait de toutes les autres places et de tous les autres lieux des Souterrains. Un faible goutte-à-goutte se faisait entendre par moments, vacillant comme une bougie par un soir d'orage. Le vent sifflait à travers les lézardes des murs, créant un étrange bruit de fond. Quand la ville était toujours vivante, cette grande place était l'une des plus actives. Elle était connue pour ses divertissements, qu'il s'agisse de saltimbanques, de musiciens itinérants ou de bateleurs. S'il y avait toujours eu du public, le combat des trois individus qui avaient maintenant investi la place aurait fait un spectacle tout à fait intéressant.

– Riskbreaker... dit Neesa d'une voix lente et menaçante.

Après avoir entendu les descriptions qu'en avaient fait ceux qui l'avaient vu de loin pendant qu'il assassinait leur compagnons d'armes, elle s'était attendue à faire face à un véritable titan fait homme. Riot était peut-être loin de correspondre à ce terrifiant portrait-robot, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un véritable guerrier. Neesa n'y lisait aucune peur, rien qu'un léger trouble qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître. Peu importe ce qui troublait le Riskbreaker, il n'allait pas le laisser le distraire de la mêlée à trois qui s'était engagée...

– Tu as tué notre camarade, énonça-t-elle calmement, d'un ton factuel plus qu'accusateur.

Riot la fixa en retour, et se décida enfin à faire le lien.

– Grissom... répondit-il simplement.

– Oui, Grissom. Mais pas que lui. Tu as aussi tué Duane. Et trop d'autres pour qu'on les cite tous.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le Riskbreaker la regarda avec défiance.

– Je survis, rétorqua-t-il. Si quelqu'un m'attaque, je le tue. Cela vaut pour vous comme pour tout ce qu'il y a dans cette ville. Partez immédiatement si vous tenez à votre vie.

Neesa ignora la menace, mais elle lut bien plus dans le regard de Riot. Il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution s'ils l'attaquaient. Au moins, il ne manquait pas de confiance en lui. Mais cette arrogance de guerrier était teintée de lassitude et de douleur, comme s'il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser complètement de son esprit. Il avait sans doute vu quelque chose qui l'avait profondément marqué. Rien d'étonnant. Tous ceux qui survivraient à la ville en ressortiraient avec des images fichées au plus profond de leur cœur, et qui les hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Riot avait vu cela et plus. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de devoir supporter ces images pendant très longtemps.

– Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ta vie, l'avertit Tieger. Tu as condamné trop d'âmes aujourd'hui.

– Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Les deux Blades se tendirent légèrement quand Riot leva sa rapière. Mais il n'attaqua pas ; il se contenta d'en utiliser la pointe pour écarter l'espèce de tablier blanc qui couvrait sa poitrine, révélant la brûlure à moitié guérie laissée par un sort qui l'avait frappé au flanc.

– De respectables clercs qui vendent leur âme aux Ténèbres.

– Tais-toi, Riskbreaker, l'interrompit Neesa, maintenant toujours son calme. Écoute attentivement...

Riot la regarda avec un air sceptique. Les Souterrains étaient silencieux autour d'eux. De temps en temps, ce calme trompeur était troublé par un faible souffle de vent, le bruit de l'eau tombant goutte après goutte, des pas lointains, et mille autres bruits impossibles à identifier.

– Les vagabonds réclament ton sang, affirma-t-elle, traversant les pavés humides pour se rapprocher de lui.

Riot adopta une posture défensive.

– Un pas de plus, et tu vas pouvoir voir tes... tes "vagabonds" de très près. Je vais m'en charger moi-même si tu...

Tieger lui fonça dessus sans prévenir, son énorme francisque brandie, prêt à lui trancher de nouveau quelque chose. Et de nouveau, Riot évita le coup, mais de très peu cette fois-ci. Le tranchant de la hache ouvrit une faille dans les dalles à l'endroit où le Riskbreaker se trouvait à peine une seconde plus tôt. Tieger ne s'accorda pas le moindre moment de surprise ou d'hésitation, et leva de nouveau son arme.

– Tu ferais mieux de les écouter, Riskbreaker. Parce que tu vas crier avec eux !

La hache décrivit un nouvel arc de cercle. Riot l'esquiva également, mais sa manœuvre l'amena dans la portée de Neesa. Elle frappa, il évita. Presque. L'extrémité de la pointe métallique lui érafla le bras. Le premier sang était pour elle.


End file.
